Extraños sonidos
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Goten y Trunks acuden a un campamento. Después de un día aburrido deciden investigar el origen de unos extraños sonidos.


**Extraños sonidos**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Después de guardar una capsula con la tienda de campaña, Goten se preguntó si llevaba todo lo necesario. Revisó su lista y comprobó que tuviera todo lo necesario. Recordó que en el folleto del campamento decía que debían llevar solo lo indispensable, pero Trunks le había dicho que no debía preocuparse por ello pues las cápsulas reducían el problema del espacio.

Cuando bajó las escaleras se encontró con su madre y su padre. Por lo que pudo escuchar, parecía que hablaban acerca de un entrenamiento y del desayuno. Goten se preguntó si podría entrenar con ellos cuando regresara, era algo que disfrutaba mucho. Ver la mesa servida le hizo sospechar que lo habían estado esperando.

—¿Te aseguraste de guardar todo lo necesario? —le preguntó Chichi en cuanto lo vio.

—Sí, incluso revisé la lista.

Chichi se acercó hasta su hijo y colocó una bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Se notaba preocupada, pero no lo suficiente para retirarle su permiso.

—Asegúrate de abrigarte bien, no quiero que te resfríes y no te desveles —continuó hablando Chichi —. Te he preparado algunos bocadillos para que comas en caso de que tengas hambre, no hables con desconocidos, escucha las instrucciones de tus superiores.

—Y recuerda tu entrenamiento —agregó Goku.

—Espero que no se dé la ocasión, pero si alguien intenta hacerte daño, no dudes en defenderte. Trata de no arriesgarte en vano, sé que eres fuerte, pero en este mundo hay muchos peligros y no me gustaría que te lastimaras. Si te sientes en peligro, vuela lo más rápido que puedas y busca ayuda.

—Come bien y diviértete —agregó Goku.

—Eso también —continuó hablando Chichi —, no tienes que participar en todas las actividades ni preocuparte por ser el mejor. Pásala bien y recuerda lo mucho que te queremos. Me gustaría que me escribieras, pero Bulma me dijo que estarán el bosque.

Chichi besó la frente de su hijo menor, un tanto afligida por el viaje que estaba por hacer. Era la primera vez que Goten se quedaba a dormir fuera de casa y le era imposible no preocuparse, por más que Goku le dijera que confiara en la fuerza de su hijo y de que Bulma insistiera en que ese campamento era un lugar seguro.

—Lo haré —respondió Goten.

Después del desayuno, Chichi y Goku acompañaron a su hijo hasta el punto en donde se reunirían los campistas. Cuando llegaron había varios niños junto a sus padres esperando la buseta que los llevaría hasta el lugar del campamento. La mayoría se veía felices y los padres seguros, por lo que Chichi se calmó un poco.

—¡Hola, Goten! —escuchó a su mejor amigo llamarlo.

Goten se despidió de sus padres y corrió hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba Trunks. Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que la buseta llegara, pero por más que lo deseaban, ninguno de los niños pudo subir al vehículo. Una de las guías se encargó de evitarlo.

—Antes de subir a la buseta, debo asegurarme de que todos estén presentes. Mi nombre es Gumi y mi compañero es Kaito, nosotros seremos los encargados del campamento, cualquier duda o problema que tengan, no duden en acudir con nosotros.

Gumi y Kaito se encargaron de revisar que los trece niños que fueron inscritos en el campamento estuvieran presentes. Después de confirmar que ninguno faltaba y de entregarle a cada uno una tarjeta con su nombre continuaron con la presentación.

—Por motivos de seguridad, se organizarán en parejas —les dijo Kaito —. Cada uno deberá cuidar a su compañero y…

Antes de que Kaito pudiera terminar de hablar, todos los niños se habían formado en parejas. Goten y Trunks habían sido de los primeros en formar un equipo. Al ver que todos estaban agrupados, Gumi les indicó que podían subir al vehículo.

Desde la ventana, la mayoría de los niños se despidió de sus padres. Para evitar que los niños se aburrieran, Kaito organizó un pequeño juego. Según el orden en el que se sentaron, le asignó un número a cada niño, a Gumi y al final uno para él.

—El juego consiste en cantar primero su número, luego medio limón y terminar con el que quieren que continúe. Pierden si se equivocan en la canción o dicen el número de alguien que haya sido eliminado. Quien pierda deberá colocar un malvavisco en su boca, no vale comérselo, y es eliminado cuando ya no pueda hablar. "Comienzo yo. "Quince limón, medio limón, catorce limón, medio limón".

Gumi continuó cantando, no se equivocó, cuando le pasó el turno a Yuuki, quien fue la primera en equivocarse. El primero en ser eliminado fue Piko, quien después de tres malvaviscos no podía hablar. Determinar un ganador no fue posible, Goten y Trunks se encontraban empatados y pese a la cantidad de malvaviscos, ninguno daba señal de estar cerca de perder.

Kaito no pudo controlar a los niños cuando llegaron. Todos bajaron corriendo de la buseta, deseosos por conocer el lugar donde pasarían los siguientes días. Gumi solo se limitó a negar, sabiendo que algo así sucedería desde el principio. Al pasar por su lado murmuró un "te lo dije", que más que reclamo sonaba a un "tenía razón".

—Fórmense en dos filas, niños y niñas por separado —ordenó Gumi después de tocar su silbato. Los niños dudaron durante algunos instantes, pero al final terminaron obedeciendo. Gumi se colocó al lado de las niñas y Kaito al lado de los niños —. Nosotros les mostraremos las cabañas en las que dormirán durante el campamento. Tendrán dos horas para instalarse, luego iremos a recorrer el bosque y buscar algunas provisiones.

Goten siguió a Kaito hasta la cabaña de los niños. Esta estaba hecha totalmente de madera y contaba únicamente con dos habitaciones, la más grande era en la que se encontraban las camas y la otra era el servicio. Esta contaba con una ducha, para desgracia de algunos, no había agua caliente, Kaito les había dicho que era poco probable que lo usaran pues cerca de allí había un río.

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue escoger las camas. La mayoría de los niños corrieron para poder tomar primero las que más les gustaba. En el caso de Goten y Trunks, ellos volaron hasta alcanzar una de las camas superiores de la litera, algo que nadie notó al estar más enfocado en escoger una cama.

—¿Dónde comeremos?

—En el comedor, está afuera —respondió Kaito —, estaré con Gumi arreglando los últimos detalles, cuando estén listos deberán dirigirse al lugar marcado como punto de encuentro —Kaito se dirigió a la puerta y usando su mano, señaló un letrero verde con las palabras "punto de encuentro".

En el punto de encuentro era un pequeño salón de madera, con asientos hechos con troncos. Tenía una pequeña tarima, lugar donde Goten supuso, estarían los supervisores del campamento. La presencia de algunas mesas le hizo pensar que debía ser el lugar en el que comerían. Este último pensamiento le hizo recordar los bocadillos que su madre le había enviado y lo hambriento que estaba.

Buscó en su mochila una de las capsulas, sacando varios tazones de comida, una cantidad que para cualquier humano sería excesiva, pero que para un semi saiyajin era solo un bocadillo. Trunks decidió imitarlo.

Pese a que tenían dos horas para instalarse, ninguno se preocupó por guardar sus cosas. Todos se limitaron a lanzar sus bolsas al primer lugar que encontraron, algunos en la cama y otros en el suelo, siendo estos la mayoría. Incluso hubo un caso en el que una balsa se salió de su capsula y esta terminó aplastando a varios de los niños, afortunadamente para ellos, no era demasiado pesada y pudieron guardarla con rapidez.

—Me aburro —comentó Trunks mientras que se dejaba caer sobre su cama —. ¿Qué dices, Goten? ¿entrenamos?

Goten asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la cabaña. Los otros niños los siguieron más por aburrimiento que por curiosidad.

—Para que sea más interesante —le dijo Trunks —, no se vale la transformación del Super Saiyajin ni volar y nada de trampas como en el torneo de artes marciales.

—No lo necesitaré —asintió Goten.

Ambos comenzaron con pequeños golpes, pero conforme avanzaba el enfrentamiento, más en serio se lo iban tomando. Los golpes se tornaban más agresivos y los movimientos más veloces, hasta el punto en que los niños comenzaron a tener problemas para seguir la pelea con la mirada.

El que varios niños estuvieran reunidos en ese lugar provocó que los supervisores decidieran acercarse para verificar que todo estuviera bien, al ver a dos niños pelear, fue sencillo suponer lo peor. Intentar separarlos no parecía ser la opción más sensata, pues se notaba que la fuerza de esos niños era superior a la de ellos.

—Detengan esa pelea —ordenó Gumi.

Trunks y Goten se separaron, un tanto confundidos al notar las expresiones molestas de los supervisores.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo? —les regañó Gumi —, Si tienen problemas, hay otras formas de resolverlos.

—Nosotros somos amigos, solo estábamos entrenando —respondió Goten, su rostro denotaba inocencia.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! —respondieron Goten y Trunks al unísono.

—En ese caso creo que podemos dejarlo pasar —agregó Kaito un tanto seguro. Parte de su trabajo era evitar conflictos entre los campistas, pero ni él ni Gumi sabían qué medidas aplicar en ese tipo de situaciones.

…..

Pasado el tiempo que los supervisores les había dado, todos los campistas se dirigieron al punto de reunión. Tal y como Goten había imaginado, estos se encontraban en la parte más alta. Tenían un micrófono, aunque Goten no estaba seguro de que realmente lo necesitaran.

—Antes de comenzar con la búsqueda de provisiones, comenzaremos con las reglas —les dijo Gumi, varios sonidos de queja se escucharon —. Está prohibido alejarse de la zona marcada, especialmente ingresar en la casa abandonada. Cuando escuchen la trompeta, deberán reunirse en este punto de inmediato. No se separan de su compañero en ningún momento, queda prohibido iniciar cualquier tipo de fuego, incluso con la supervisión de un adulto. Nada de peleas, si tienen algún conflicto con otro campista o desean un cambio de compañero, pueden hablar con Kaito o conmigo, pero tratemos de evitar este tipo de situaciones. Obedezcan nuestras instrucciones y nada de bromas, tratemos de que la convivencia sea lo más amena posible. Durante las caminatas deberán mantenerse junto al grupo, en caso de separarse, se les dará una pistola de colores, apunten al cielo y esperen a que el grupo de rescate vaya por ustedes. No contaminen, en caso de tener alguna envoltura, guárdenlas en sus bolsillos. No se permite estar fuera de la cabaña a altas horas de la noche. En caso de romper alguna regla, tendrán que pasar una noche en la cabaña de castigo.

Goten buscó con la mirada, la cabaña del castigo. Al igual que las otras cabañas, estaba hecha de madera, pero en esta podía verse varios espacios vacíos, probablemente el techo estaba en las mismas condiciones. Era pequeña, más que una cabaña, parecía un pequeño armario. Notó que varios campistas se horrorizaron ante la mención de ese lugar.

—Esperemos que no sea necesario usar la cabaña del castigo —agregó Kaito —. Recuerden que, aparte de cumplir con las reglas, es necesario que hagan lo mismo con las tareas que les serán asignadas.

—Son muchas reglas —se quejó Trunks.

—Y responsabilidades —agregó Goten con el mismo tono de voz.

El grupo nuevamente fue dividido en dos, pero en esa ocasión no se hizo ninguna diferencia entre niños y niñas. En cuanto llegaron a un río, Goten colocó su ropa a un lado y saltó agua. Fueron pocos los minutos que necesitó para atrapar un pez de cola amarilla casi de su tamaño.

—¿Era necesario quitarse la ropa? —preguntó Yuuki, pese a que tenía su rostro cubierto, podía notarse en ella un profundo sonrojo.

—No quería mojarla —respondió Goten, en su rostro mostraba inocencia.

—Mira el lado positivo, tenemos bastante pescado para la cena —comentó Piko.

Goten volvió a lanzarse al agua en búsqueda de otro pescado, esperaba encontrar uno más grande. Contrario a lo que decían sus compañeros, él estaba seguro de que un pescado como ese no bastaría para alimentar a trece niños y dos adultos, especialmente si dos de los niños eran semi saiyajines. Le tomó más tiempo y, aunque no atrapó a un pez más grande, se sentía satisfecho con la pesca hecha.

—¿Qué trajeron para la cena? —preguntó Kaito, cuando vio los peces que Goten y Trunks cargaban se quedó sin palabras. No sabiendo si sorprenderse por el tamaño de los peces o por el hecho de que dos niños pudieran cargarlos sin ningún problema.

El otro grupo llevó varias frutas que encontraron en el camino, la mayoría eran fresas. También un poco de agua. Gumi y Kaito habían sido los encargados de conseguir la leña y también de cocinar los peces que Goten había conseguido.

—¿Quieren escuchar historias de terror? —preguntó Kaito.

—¡Sí! —respondieron los niños al unísono.

—Entonces les contaré la más aterradora de las historias de campamento. No me hago responsable en caso de pesadillas ¿Saben por qué la cabaña abandonada está prohibida a los campistas? —Kaito esperó a que los niños respondieran, después de que todos negaran, continuó —, es por los extraños sonidos que se escucha en la misma. Si camináramos diez kilómetros hacia el oeste, llegaríamos al pueblo más cercano, un lugar que tres años atrás estuvo aterrorizado por las continuas desapariciones de niños. Tanto era el temor que se instauró un toque de queda a las seis de la noche y ningún niño podía salir de su casa sin la supervisión de un adulto.

"A pesar de todas las medidas tomadas, una niña desapareció. Muchos detectives viajaron a la zona, demoraron años en dar con la casa del secuestrador, quien era un vecino en el que muchos confiaban y el dueño de la cabaña abandonada. En el patio trasero encontraron un cementerio con muchas tumbas, cada una correspondía a los niños desaparecidos, pero faltaba una, la de la última niña que fue secuestrada".

"Son muchos los que han intentado acercarse a la cabaña, motivados por la curiosidad que les provoca el lugar en el que un secuestrador vivió, pero todos han huido atemorizados en cuanto escucharon extraños sonidos. Cualquiera que se acerqué podrá escuchar los lamentos de los niños que fueron secuestrados y enterrados en el patio trasero, o eso es lo que la gente cuenta".

—Eso no da miedo —comentó Piko, el hecho de que hubiera tartamudeado les quitaba credibilidad a sus palabras —, cuéntenos otra historia.

—¡Yo me sé uno! —comentó Yuuki emocionada —. ¿Puedo contarla?

—Claro —Kaito le pasó la linterna con la que minutos antes había iluminado su rostro.

—Esta es la historia de una niña que encontró un conejo blanco en su jardín. Ella no estaba segura, pero tenía la sensación de haberla escuchado murmurar un "Es tarde", por lo que intentó seguirlo. Cuando lo vio adentrarse en una cueva, dudó por unos instantes, pero su curiosidad era más grande por lo que siguió con su búsqueda.

"Entre más se adentraba, menos podía ver. A pesar de estar gateando el espacio era cada vez más reducido. La niña en ningún momento sospechó que pudiera quedarse atorada, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en el conejo que estaba atrasado. De repente, el suelo bajo ella se acabó y comenzó a caer. La niña gritó, pero después de hacerlo por varios minutos, dejó de hacerlo. Su garganta le dolía y una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo, caía tan despacio que sentía que flotaba".

"Poco a poco una luz fue llenando el lugar y la niña se dio cuenta que todo estaba al revés… o que era ella quien estaba cayendo de cabeza, no tenía manera de saberlo. En lo primero que pensó fue en que encontró un túnel que la llevó al otro lado del planeta. Para su sorpresa comenzó a encontrarse con varias cosas, la mayoría le resultaban familiares, un juego de ajedrez como el que solía usar para jugar con su padre, libros de cuentos que su madre solía leerle, un peluche con forma de conejo, un juego de té y un jarrón con varias flores, parecido a uno que tenía en su casa, lo más extraño era que todos esos objetos parecían caer para arriba".

"Su falda se extendió como si se tratara de un paracaídas, quizás fue eso lo que evitó que se chocara contra el piso. Desde allí la luz no era ningún problema, todo se veía tan claro que le hizo olvidar que se encontraba dentro de una cueva. Se adentró, encontrándose con varios personajes que le resultaban conocidos. Estos la saludaron con una reverencia y la niña, volvió a cuestionarse que tan reales eran, recordando que había dejado de verlos cuando comenzó a tomar unas extrañas y feas pastillas".

"Restregó sus ojos en un intento por borrar las imágenes frente a ella; nada cambió. Seguía viendo a la hipopótama con falda, a la jirafa con bigote y corbata, a los dinosaurios con patineta, los ratones cirqueros y, al levantar la cabeza, a un elefante volar. Todos volaron alrededor de ella y le dijeron "Bienvenida a Calalini". La niña recordó las veces en que había hablado con esas criaturas, todas ellas decían provenir de Calalini, pero sus padres y los doctores insistían en que no existía Calalini ¿Cómo había llegado a una isla? No lo sabía ni le importaba".

"La niña jugó durante horas, sintiendo que estaba dentro de un sueño… quizás no estaba equivocada, pero olvidó que las pesadillas también son sueños. Cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde, el hombre delgado, sin rostro y con traje que solía asustarla apareció detrás de ella y finalmente la atrapó".

—Ya es hora de dormir —comentó Kaito al notar que varios niños estaban asustados. Lo que más lo había sorprendido, fue la forma en que contó la historia, algo que no se esperaba de una niña de doce años —. Mañana será un largo día.

—Pero es muy temprano.

Como nadie tenía reloj no había forma en poder contradecir esas palabras. El cielo oscurecido y la expresión soñolienta de la mayoría de los niños eran las únicas señales que tenían para asegurar que era la hora de ir a dormir.

—Mañana tendrán mucho trabajo por hacer, así que aprovechen ahora mientras puedan.

Nuevas quejas volvieron a escucharse, pero estas cada vez eran más débiles y fueron opacadas por los bostezos de los niños más cansados. Kaito y Gumi se encargaron de llevarlos hasta sus respectivas cabañas.

Al día siguiente, Goten y Trunks fueron los últimos en levantarse. Ninguno de los dos escuchó la trompeta que tocaron a modo de despertador ni vieron a los que se cayeron de su cama o notaron el momento en que Kaito ingresó a su cabaña. únicamente despertaron por el dolor que les provocó el que sus orejas fueran jaladas.

El grupo de los chicos tuvo que alejarse más de la cabaña para poder encontrar un lugar en donde pudieran tomar un baño. A diferencia del día anterior, no fue necesario que buscaran bocadillos para el desayuno. Los supervisores se habían asegurado de llevar comida para preparar en la mañana, algo que no podrían hacer al día siguiente, debido a que no tomaron en cuenta el apetito de los saiyajines.

—Nuestra primera actividad será escalar árboles —anunció Kaito —, deberán tratar de hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible.

Esa actividad no fue ningún desafío para Goten. Antes de aprender a volar, solía trepar árboles con bastante frecuencia. En más de una ocasión se había encontrado con un polluelo que se había caído de su nido. Pese a la falta de práctica, pudo hacerlo con bastante facilidad y fue quien obtuvo el menor tiempo, uno mayor al que solía necesitar.

Para navegar por el río, se organizaron en grupos de cuatro, para cubrir la falta de campistas o como medida de prevención, los supervisores acompañaron a los más pequeños. Los chalecos salvavidas tampoco faltaron, aunque muchos alegaron diciendo que eran incómodos, ningún campista pudo subir a una lancha sin usarlo.

La lancha en la que Goten y Trunks viajaban fue la última en salir de la orilla. Durante varios minutos se encontró girando.

—¿En qué dirección están remando? —preguntó Trunks, bastante cansado por la situación.

—Hacia adelante.

—Hacia atrás.

—A la derecha.

—Ese debe ser el problema —se quejó Trunks —, debemos ir todos en la misma dirección. Observen cómo lo hago.

Después de eso salir fue mucho más sencillo. Eran pocas las rocas que había, pero siguieron teniendo problemas para evitarlas por lo que chocaron con más de una y no pudieron alcanzar a las otras lanchas. Perderse no era un peligro, pues ese río no tenía ninguna desviación que pudiera llevarlos lejos de la zona señalada por los supervisores.

—Es hora de recoger algunas provisiones para el almuerzo —les dijo Gumi —, ayer no tuvieron problemas y esperamos que hoy tampoco, pero si los tienen, estaremos aquí terminando los deberes.

Mientras que la mayoría de los campistas se dirigieron al pequeño campo de cultivos, Goten y Trunks se dirigieron al río. Lugar en el que pescaron dos peces de cola amarilla más grandes que los del día anterior. También fueron los primeros en llegar.

Después de comer, se encargaron de cultivar la zona vacía que se encontraba al lado del campo de cultivo. Kaito les enseñó como cultivar algunos de los restos de la comida y Gumi cómo arrancar la hierba mala, recordándoles que no debían confundirla con las hortalizas.

—Y yo que pensaba que la cámara de gravedad de papá era agotadora —se quejó Trunks, estar tanto tiempo agachado y las hormigas le habían hecho sentirse cansado —. ¿Crees que debamos convertirnos en super saiyajines?

—No creo —comentó Goten pensativo —, escuché a mi mamá decirle a mi papá que esto puede servir de entrenamiento.

—¿Y funciona?

—Sí —comentó Goten mientras enterraba una semilla de rábano —, especialmente cuando tiene que recoger la cosecha.

—Espero que mañana no tengamos que hacer los mismo.

—Espero que podamos comer pronto.

Trunks asintió. Pese a que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde el almuerzo, los dos se sintieron especialmente hambrientos.

Cuando la noche llegó, volvieron a reunirse alrededor de la fogata. En esa ocasión no hubo historias de terror. Los supervisores consideraron que sería más divertido cantar canciones de fogata y azar malvaviscos, siendo esto último lo que Goten más disfrutó. Él y Trunks comieron tantos que los otros campistas creyeron que estaban en medio de un concurso. Si los supervisores no hubieran estado, habrían hecho apuestas.

El día siguiente fue menos agotador, no porque las actividades fueran menos agotadoras sino por la incapacidad para cumplir con la agenda. Durante toda la mañana y gran parte del día estuvo lloviendo, motivo por el que tuvieron que pasar todo el día encerrados en la cabaña, jugando juegos de mesa.

—Ayer estuve recogiendo frutas cerca de la cabaña —comentó Piko —, no demasiado cerca, pero sí lo suficiente para escuchar unos extraños sonidos, era como si hubiera un ejército de fantasmas.

—Esos son solo historias de terror —lo interrumpió Gakupo.

—Sé lo que escuché —insistió Piko —, sé que hay algo allí, sino ¿por qué creen que está prohibida?

—Porque esta vieja —insistió Gakupo —, seguro era el viento. Creer en fantasmas es tan tonto como creer en extraterrestres.

—Entonces debe ser cierto —comentó Goten, recordando cuando Gohan le había contado acerca de su familia paterna y de la ocasión en que viajó al espacio.

—¿Has visto a alguno? —preguntó Gakupo, pero antes de que Goten pudiera responder se apresuró en agregar —, es obvio que no.

—Te reto a pasar la noche ahí —le dijo Piko —, si estás tan seguro, no tendrás ningún problema.

—Hecho. Y cuando lo haga, tendrás que usar un traje de porrista y cantar frente a todo el campamento que eres un tonto.

—Pero sí pierdes, me darás tu avión de control remoto.

Gakupo y Piko estrecharon sus manos como señal de que habían sellado un trato. Goten y Trunks no formaban parte de la apuesta, pero decidieron acompañarlo. Más que curiosidad lo que los impulsaba era el aburrimiento. Nadie más quiso unirse a esa improvisada expedición, no obstante, todos los niños los acompañaron hasta la entrada. El que estuviera lloviendo les permitió pasar desapercibidos por los supervisores.

Lo primero que Goten notó al entrar, fue que había mucho polvo. En algunas esquinas, había tanto polvo que incluso se llegaron a formar montones. Las telarañas cubrían gran parte del techo y las esquinas. Goten tuvo que tener especialmente cuidado para no tropezar con ninguna, algo que no logró hacer del todo. Después de salir de la sala, Gakupo tenía su cabello cubierto de telarañas e incluso un par de arañas.

—Debí haberle pedido algo más a Piko —se quejó Gakupo mientras trataba de limpiar su cabello.

—No eran tan difíciles de esquivar —comentó Trunks orgulloso, expresión que conservó incluso de descubrir que tenía una araña en el hombro.

Un sillón llamó la atención de Goten. Estaba destruido, lleno de polvo también, pero de todos los muebles ese era el que tenía una apariencia más cómoda. Se dirigió a este, teniendo intenciones de acostarse de un rato y lo hizo… hasta que escuchó la voz de Trunks.

—¿Qué haces?

—Busco un lugar en donde pasar el resto de la noche.

—Dame campo —Trunks lanzó al lado de Goten, poco le faltó para hacerlo caer.

Cuando Gakupo intentó imitarlo, no pudo hacerlo pues no había suficiente espacio para los tres. Molesto, buscó algo en que dormir. Lo único que encontró fue un cojín al que le faltaba más de la mitad del relleno y manchado de una sustancia cuyo origen prefería permanecer sin saber.

—Pondré un despertador, así estaremos en la cabaña antes de que algún supervisor se entere.

Un sonido despertó a los tres campistas. Se trataba de un gruñido. Lo primero que hizo Goten fue revisar el sillón en el que se encontraba, esperando que se tratara de algún resorte flojo. El sonido no se parecía en nada.

—Dime que fue tu estómago —le dijo Gakupo.

Trunks y Goten negaron. Se concentraron en percibir el ki, confirmando lo peor. No estaban solos. Cerca del lugar en el que se encontraban, había dos señales de ki, muy bajos, demasiado quizás. Goten sabía que no debía confiarse por eso último, podría ser alguien más que estuviera cumpliendo con un reto, unos vagabundos que se aprovecharon de la reputación de la cabaña, o criaturas poderosas capaces de ocultar su ki.

Lo más sensato hubiera sido abandonar ese lugar, incluso la apuesta no era una excusa, pues esta no decía que debían pasar toda la noche, pero ninguno lo consideró. Gakupo seguía creyendo que nada pasaba; Goten y Trunks sentían curiosidad, era su lado saiyajin deseoso de tener una batalla.

—¡Vamos a investigar!

Conforme más se adentraban en la cabaña, más telarañas se encontraban. Los muebles se encontraban en las mismas condiciones, resultaba evidente que nadie había caminado por ese lugar en varios meses. Si era por la leyenda, los ruidos o algo más, Goten no tenía forma de saberlo.

Con cada paso que daban, se escuchaba el sonido de sus pisadas. Varias veces Gakupo se sobresaltó al escuchar los pasos cerca de él, no obstante, en ningún momento abandonó su postura. Goten se preguntó si era posible que algún alma se escapara del más allá o que esta pudiera evadir a Emma Daio Sama. No había escuchado de ningún caso.

—¿Crees que se trate de fantasmas? —le preguntó a Trunks en un susurro, de modo de que Gakupo no pudiera escucharlo.

—No creo, sentimos su ki —respondió Trunks seguro de sus palabras, hablando bajo para que su compañero no los pudiera escuchar, para luego cambiar de tono —. ¿Crees que deberíamos hacer algo con Gakupo? Dudo que sepa pelear y podría ser un estorbo.

—Pero dejarlo solo podría ser aún más peligroso para él. Mejor esperemos.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Gakupo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Nada! —se apresuró a responder Trunks.

A pesar de que resultaba evidente que no les había creído, Gakupo no dijo nada. Goten no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. En caso de tener que hacerlo a un lado, sería más complicado. No obstante, ese pensamiento no le hizo cambiar de opinión ni considerar abandonar esa cabaña.

Lo primero que hicieron al ingresar a la cocina fue buscar comida. Goten no consideró el estado en que pudiera encontrarse, solo en que su estómago necesitaba ser llenado. Lo mismo le pasó a Trunks. Para ambos fue decepcionante solo encontrar latas de comida precocinada, la mayoría, envases de sopa instantánea vacíos.

—Parece que quien vivía aquí no sabía cocinar.

—O que tenía un apetito tan grande como ustedes —comentó Gakupo en un intento de hacer una broma.

Ese comentario le hizo considerar a Goten que se tratara de un saiyajin. Sabía que eran pocos los saiyajins que quedaban, Gohan se lo había dicho años atrás, pero también sabía que era posible el que alguien más de su especie hubiera sobrevivido. La pregunta era, en caso de estar en lo correcto, cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Un sonido hizo que los tres campistas se detuvieran. No era un gruñido, tampoco era el sonido de un golpe por lo que el viento no podía usarse como excusa. Se trataba de un llanto, más parecido al sonido que produciría un humano que al que un animal haría.

—Es un gato —comentó Gakupo, pese a sus palabras no sonaba tan convencido.

Goten se concentró en el ki que antes había sentido, confirmando lo que ya sospechaba. Lo que hubiera producido ese ruido se encontraba más cerca de lo que pensaba. Si sus cálculos no eran incorrectos, estaba en esa misma habitación. Una mirada a Trunks bastó para saber que él pensaba lo mismo.

—¿Crees que sea invisible? —preguntó Goten.

—No estoy seguro.

Goten y Trunks trataron de enfocarse en el sonido del llanto. El llanto continuó durante algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Ambos semi saiyajines notaron que ese llanto estuvo acompañado por un sonido con un volumen considerablemente bajo que a ambos le recordó una canción de cuna.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Gakupo notablemente extrañado —. ¿Vieron algo? ¿Escucharon algo?

Goten y Trunks negaron con un gesto de cabeza.

—¡Lo sabía! Mejor regreso a dormir.

Goten y Trunks continuaron buscando. El llanto volvió a escucharse, pero esta vez acompañado de un sonido más, uno que escucharon antes cerca de ese lugar. No había duda, se trataba de la voz de una mujer que pedía ayuda. Subieron al segundo piso, comprobando que se encontraba en peores condiciones. Ni Goten ni Trunks quisieron arriesgarse a que el suelo se rompiera por lo que continuaron con su búsqueda volando. El no encontrar nada les hizo considerar que había un lugar que estaban ignorando.

Concentraron un poco de ki en sus dedos, el suficiente para romper únicamente la pared frente a ellos, lugar de donde tenían la sospecha, provenía el extraño ki. La madera se cayó revelando una habitación oculta y a una mujer, en deplorables condiciones, cargando a un bebé en el mismo estado.

A su lado había varias latas de comida, todas ellas vacías. Goten no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero sí que no duraría más. La palidez de su rostro, los huesos marcados, el ki tan bajo, eran señales de ello. Probablemente ni siquiera hubiera sobrevivido la noche.

—Ayúdenme —les dijo la joven, su voz no era más que un susurro.

Ninguno de los dos llevaba un teléfono celular, pero aún de llevarlo, no lo habrían usado, pues el estado de esa mujer y de su hijo era crítico. Olvidándose del campamento, llevaron a ambos al hospital más cercano. Tiempo después se enterarían de que ella fue una de las mujeres secuestradas, a la única que no pudieron encontrar.


End file.
